


Still Into You

by TheShallowGamer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShallowGamer/pseuds/TheShallowGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants affection on his terms and doesn't like it when John doesn't pay attention to him.<br/>Written for lizcantspell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for lizcantspell (who you should follow on tumblr!) she asked for fluff so I've tried my best to make this as fluffy as possible. Established relationship johnlock.  
> There might be follow up to this but right now it stays as one chapter.  
> Inspired by the song ‘Still Into You’ by Paramore.  
> This is not beta read so please tell me if you see any mistakes.

“It’s not a walk in the park to love each other. But when our fingers interlock, can’t deny, can’t deny you’re worth it. ‘Cause after all this time I’m still into you’

* * *

  
‘’Come cuddle with me.’’

John stopped typing and looked over at Sherlock, who was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. For a second John had thought it was his mind playing tricks on him until Sherlock opened his mouth and said, ‘’Come cuddle with me.’’

‘’I told you I’m writing,’’ John said, smiling slightly at Sherlock saying the word cuddle.

‘’That’s for your blog. It can wait.’’ Sherlock waved one hand in air, motioning for John to come towards him.

‘’Look, I’m nearly finished.’’ John turned the laptop to face Sherlock, showing him the amount of writing he had done. He turned the screen back towards him. ‘’Besides, when did you suddenly want cuddles? You never want them.’’

Sherlock didn’t reply and put his hand down. John rolled his eyes and started typing again. For awhile the only sound in the flat was John pressing the keys on his keyboard.  
Until, Sherlock opened his eyes, looked in John’s direction and made one final attempt to get John to cuddle with him.  
  


'’Bored.’’ The single word was uttered from Sherlock’s mouth, followed by a smirk.

John paused from typing, his finger hovering over the letter ‘a’ on the keyboard. He shook his head, as if he had just imagined what was just said and continued to type.

‘’Bored,’’ Sherlock whispered, leaning in closer, wanting John to look at him.

John whipped his head round, his eyes meeting Sherlock’s. ‘’I know what you’re trying to do and it won’t work,’’ John said.

‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about, John. What am I trying to do?’’ Sherlock asked, tilting his head to one side in pretend confusion.

‘’You know I hate that word so if you repeat it enough times I’ll give in. Well FYI Sherlock, I’m not giving in.’’

Sherlock sniffed, John had sounded so sure of himself. He would need to make John so irritated that he would forget about his blog and join him on the couch. He brought his hands together and lifted them just underneath his chin, in a prayer like manner and thought.  
_What would annoy John? What would annoy John? What would annoy John?_

Sherlock opened his eyes and gasped before slipping one hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

John twitched slightly at the vibration of his phone buzzing and got out his mobile, wondering who the text could be from.

Bored-SH

 _I should have known!_ John thought as he darted his eyes to Sherlock. He clicked on the delete icon and watched as the message was erased. He turned to Sherlock and smiled, letting him know that he still wasn't going to give in.

Sherlock frowned, his jaw tightening as he tapped out another message.

Bored –SH

John looked at his mobile again, swearing when he saw it Sherlock again.

‘’Stop texting me, I’m trying to get this finished.’’

The beeping sound of his mobile went off again and John pressed hard at the buttons on his phone, frustration clearing creeping in.

Bored-SH

Bored-SH

Bored-SH

Bored-SH

The messages just kept coming and John couldn’t keep up with deleting all of them. Now the frustration was starting to get worse and John threw his phone down onto the chair opposite him.He closed his eyes, trying to tell himself that if he just ignored Sherlock, he would get this done and the sooner this was done the sooner he could give the man what he wanted.  
John had every intention of doing just that, he really did but unfortunately things never did work out too well for John.

‘’John I’m-‘’

He couldn’t take it, he knew what was going to come out of Sherlock’s mouth and he couldn't stand it any longer. He slammed his laptop shut and stormed over to Sherlock. His face had hardened and his lips were pursed.

‘’No, don’t say it.’’

Sherlock raised one eyebrow, a look of amusement passing his face as he opened his mouth and muttered, ‘’Bored.’’

John breathed in, as if summoning all the patience he had. ‘’You can’t be bored. There are a million things you could be doing right now.’’

‘’A million? I sincerely doubt that, John,’’ Sherlock scoffed, looking up at the man. ‘’Since you’re up, why don’t you lie down with me?’’

‘’No, you can’t keep getting what you want. I need to finish this Sherlock.’’

‘’Fine.’’ Sherlock replied flatly and watched as John started to walk away again. He let the man take two steps forward before he said, ‘’Oh and John? Bored.’’

‘’Right!’’ John shouted and lunged towards Sherlock, arms reaching out, ready to pounce on him.

Sherlock dodged the attack and leapt to the other side of the couch before running out of Johns reach. He darted around the flat, stomping and laughing as if he had become a child again.

‘’Bored! Bored! Bored! Bored!’’ Sherlock kept repeating as he effortlessly managed to glide past John.

‘’Sherlock! Stop this, you’re being ridiculous.’’

John ran past the kitchen table, trying to grab at Sherlock’s dressing gown but only attempted at pulling the whole thing away from Sherlock’s body. He threw it on the ground behind him and as Sherlock whirled round and John leapt upward crashing down to the ground, taking Sherlock with him.  
He landed on top Sherlock and gasped. Sherlock’s back hit the floor with a hard thud and Johns nose squashed against Sherlock’s chest. Their heads came into contact making both of them groan at the pain.  
They laid there, both sprawled out on the floor breathing heavy and too worn out to move. John could feel Sherlock shaking and lifted his eyes to look at him. Sherlock had his hands covering his mouth, spluttering and wheezing with laughter. John tried to suppress his laughter, biting the insides of his cheek until Sherlock’s long fingers dug into his hips and his suppressed laughter poured from him.

‘’No! S-Sherlock p-p-lease.’’ John squirmed, holding his head down and trying to push away from the man tickling him.

Sherlock’s hands were everywhere tickling John’s ribs, armpits, thighs and stomach as John thrashed around and howled with laughter at Sherlock’s touches.

‘’S-Sherlock...’’ John garbled, his body slumping as Sherlock stopped and steadied the man on top of him. He leaned up to kiss him, his lips brushing across Johns as he interlocked their fingers together. John kissed back, or as best he could with the awkward angle while trying to get some of his breath back.

‘’John,’’ Sherlock murmured against the kiss. He arched his back up, trying to get as physically close to the man as possible. ‘’I’m not bored anymore.’’

John smirked, drawing back from the kiss and tracing an outline where his lips had been. ‘’I should hope not.’’

He lifted Sherlock’s hand and smiled, pressing his lips on top of Sherlock’s knuckles and kissed them.

‘’John, will you come cuddle with me now?’’ Sherlock asked as he half lifted himself off the floor.

John sighed, looking to his laptop then back at Sherlock. He rolled his eyes, knowing there was no point in fighting anymore. Besides, he was too tired to do anything more today.

‘’Yes, I’ll come cuddle with you now.’’

‘’Love you.’’

‘’Love you too.’’ John said. He gave Sherlock a quick kiss before he pulled himself and Sherlock from the ground and walked them both to the couch, their fingers still interlocked.


End file.
